Anticipation
by PhoenixTears55
Summary: Troy tries to tell Gabriella something. But it proves harder than he expected. Will he succeed? Troyella. Oneshot.


Gabriella Montez was on a high.

Yes, a high.

The good kind of high, too. It was the kind of high that you get when you learn that you aced all your final exams. It was the kind of high that you get when you realize that it's the last day of school. It was the kind of high that you get when your boyfriend sneaks up behind you, spins you around, and kisses you.

* * *

Troy Bolton was not on a high. 

In fact, he was far from the summer anticipation that had been building in the halls of East High for several weeks now.

Troy Bolton was nervous, simply put. He was nervous because he had ended up getting a C in Chemistry. True, Gabriella had helped him study for his final, but it was to no avail. Chemistry just wasn't one of his best subjects. He would have to explain that to his dad when report cards were mailed home.

Troy was also nervous because he had something to tell his girlfriend of three months, one week, and four days. He had been meaning to tell her this something for quite some time now, but had never worked up the courage until now.

Now was rapidly approaching as he neared her locker. Smiling, he snuck up behind her, gently spun her around, and kissed her.

There were hoots and cheers from their fellow classmates as Troy pulled away from the kiss. He grinned when he saw that Gabriella still had her eyes closed, her lips slightly puckered.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

She blushed and shyly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, Wildcat. How was Chemistry?"

"You mean the chemistry we got going on between us?" he cracked. "It was terrific. Spine-tingling, in fact."

Gabriella laughed and shut her locker. "That was really corny, Troy."

Troy shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, are you ready for summer?"

They began walking down the hall to their next and final class of the year.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. I'm ready to just kick back and relax. No tests to study for or papers to write. Well, except for AP homework, but I've already worked out a schedule for that. I think I'm going to read at least five books by the end of June, and then for July, I'm going to—"

"Whoa, Gabriella," said Troy. "Slow down; we haven't even gotten through our last class yet."

"Sorry," said Gabriella sheepishly. "I'm just a little excited."

Troy smiled, understanding. This would be their first summer together as a couple.

"You know what else I'm looking forward to this summer?" said Gabriella coyly.

Troy glanced down at her. "What?"

"Spending every single day with you."

The nervousness was back. He swallowed hard. "Me too. Uh, Gabriella, I have to tell you something. I think . . . no, I _know_—well, I lo—"

"Hey, Troy! Hi, Gabriella! I saved you guys seats next to me and Taylor."

"Oh, thanks Chad," said Gabriella.

"No problem. I'll see you inside."

The warning bell rang. Students rushed to their respective rooms. Troy dropped his arm from Gabriella's shoulders to allow her into the classroom.

"Aren't you coming in, Troy?" Gabriella sent him a puzzled look.

"Um, not yet. I'm just going to . . ." He made a gesture with his arms.

She raised an eyebrow.

Troy sighed before walking over to the wall. He banged his forehead several times on it and muttered some curses at Chad before returning to Gabriella's side.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Gabriella looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it. She simply entered the classroom. Troy followed her in, knowing that there was a giant red spot on his forehead.

* * *

Gabriella sighed, content in the presence of her boyfriend. She and Troy were walking around aimlessly at the park about a block away from school. Class at East High had officially let out for the summer. 

"You know, this is the first summer where I don't have to worry about moving away in the fall," said Gabriella conversationally.

"Well, I'm glad," said Troy. "Because I've already planned out every single minute of our summer together."

She smiled, looking over at him. "Really? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I am taking you to the carnival that comes into Albuquerque every summer."

"What about Saturday?"

"Sharpay's annual end-of-the-year pool party."

"Sunday?"

"Movie night at your house. I'll bring the movies, you bring the snacks."

"Wow, you really do have every single minute of our summer planned out," said Gabriella, impressed and touched that Troy wanted to spend his entire weekend with her.

"Do you want to hear my plans for the rest of the summer?" Troy asked.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine with where we are right now." Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Tease," said Troy, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

She giggled, feeling his breath on her neck as he placed tender kisses there. Gabriella closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

A moment later, she felt Troy pull away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just . . . I have to tell you something."

"Oh. Okay." She noted the way he kept running a hand through his hair, indicating that he was nervous.

A minute passed.

"So . . . what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

He was going to do it. He was going to tell her. 

"Gabriella, I've been feeling this way for quite some time now. In fact, I think I've felt this way since the night that I first met you." He paused, taking a breath. "Gabriella Montez, I lo—"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He cursed. He tried to continue, but—

"Troy?"

Gabriella was standing there, looking at him with those doe eyes of hers.

"Hold on one second." He jammed his hand into his jean pocket, pulled out his phone, looked at the caller ID, and chucked it into the small pond behind him.

"Um." Gabriella looked at him curiously.

"It was just Chad," he said, as if that explained everything.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He took a breath. "Gabriella, I lo—"

Another phone ringing.

This time, it was Gabriella who quickly searched her pockets for her phone. She looked at the caller ID. "Troy, I'm really sorry. It's Sharpay and she doesn't like it when I don't pick up." She gave him an apologetic look.

"It's fine," he said. But he was far from fine. He had been interrupted three times today. Two times by Chad. And on top of that, he had just chucked his $250 phone into a pond.

"What? No, Sharpay, why would I know where Ryan is? I mean, he's your—no, I don't think— Well, have you checked the theater? Maybe he's hanging out with—oh, you already checked . . . . Listen, Sharpay, can I call you back? Yes, I know . . . uh huh . . . yes, Sharpay . . . but—"

Troy tried to be patient. He really did. But between Chad and now Sharpay, his patience was wearing thin.

"Gabriella, I love you!" he blurted out.

Seconds later, his eyes grew wide.

* * *

Gabriella was growing impatient with the blonde. She had half-in-mind to hang up on her. ". . . yes, Sharpay . . . but—"

"Gabriella, I love you!"

Gabriella nearly dropped her phone at his confession. Actually, it was more of an outburst. A very loud one. One that shook the birds out of their respective branches.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Sharpay." She hung up and shoved the phone back in her pocket. She looked over at Troy who was staring at her, his eyes wide.

She racked her mind for something to say. But then she realized there was only one thing to say. What she really felt.

Gabriella smiled brightly at him. "I love you, too, Troy."

He continued to stare at her.

"Um, Troy?"

Suddenly, he embraced her, spinning her around.

She laughed, feeling her world spin. And that world was Troy.


End file.
